Bakugou Katsuki x Mizu Tamara Water, Bombs, War, & Love
by XoTeeUMBLEgirliexO
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki x OC Tamara Mizu Two very blunt and different people in a situation, with Bakugou unable to understand his feelings for Tamara, so he resorts to threats and Tamara not recognizing what she feels, an argument in the morning leads to something none of them ever had a second thought would ever happen. (Fluff/ almost Smutt)
1. Chapter One “Water & Bombs”

**Name:** Tamara Mizu

 **Quirk:** Water Manipulation.

I yawned quietly, a knock on my door slightly surprised me, I got up from my bed, walking to the door swinging it open.

"Mizu-chan!" I flinched at Urarakas loud cries. "You have to help!" I rubbed my eyes looking at her.

"What happened?"

"Bakugou and Todoroki were having an argument, well more like Bakugou was having an argument—anyways!" She shook her head. "There's a fire in the living space! And the fire alarms have been turned off!" I sighed. "So hurry! Please come on!" She grabbed my wrist dragging me out of my room into the living room. There a flame had bursted.

"Bakugou you idiot!" I sighed.

I extended my hand, instantly Water bursted like a ray from my palm, I was already pretty thirsty, now I'm gonna pass out if I over do it. I felt my mouth become dryer.

Whenever I used my quirk it used up the water in my body, I myself could turn into a liquid substance. And shoot water from my body. But if I over use it I could pass out and suffer from dehydration. I splashed the entire room instay ridding the room of flames. Nothing but smoke filled the room.

"Uraraka did you—Oh good you found Mizu..." Midoriya sighed relieved. "Kacchan got a bit ahead of himself..." Midoriya said nervously.

"Whatcha say you damn nerd!" Called out an angry voice, I rolled my eyes.

"It's too early for this..." I sighed. "Bakugou you were too reckless..." I narrowed my eyes at him, making a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Say that to my face ugly bitch!" He yelled angrily. I ignored him watching as Asyu walked to me holding a glass of water.

"Here Mizu-chan, you must be thirsty after this... Ribbit" I take the glass and thank her. I take a sip sighing in contentment.

"That's right," Uraraka smiled, "your power takes a toll on your hydration... Makes sense why you always drink water in the morning and it's the only thing you drink."

"I cannot risk dehydration..." I respond taking another sip.

"So what, a while without water and you become useless? What a garbage quirk! Yours wouldn't even come close to beating mine, or being a good hero if you have a limit you can't surpass." I glance at Bakugou.

"Your attempts to start a fight with me, are amusing..." I responded calmly. Irritation became _very_ evident on his face. I finish gulping down my water, it was Saturday morning too much had already happened. I went to the kitchen to spot Kaminari and Mineta talking.

"Oh, hey Mizu! Thanks for taking care of the fire. Bakugou can sometimes fly off the handle you know..." He chuckled.

"We should all be used to it." I shrugged, without warning a hand slammed into the counter an angry Bakugou attached to it.

"I hope you fuckers are prepared to fight for that comment." Kaminari flinched while Mineta was already out the door.

"Just... Calm down Baku—"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou yelled. He began stomping toward Kaminari before I swung my arm in front of him.

"Step back Bakugou," I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's in a hero that starts a fight everywhere he goes...?" I asked him rhetorically. He let out a tsk, pushing my hand down harshly.

"Die..." He growled. "You losers are not match for me, I'll be the best I don't give a shit how you think it is." He stated annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at his irritated face.

"You lack growth, your demeanor is that of a spoiled child," he was getting visually irritated. Before sighing harshly.

"Fuck this..." He walked off. Earning glances.

"I'll go talk to him." Kirishima sighed, scratching the back of his neck walking in the same direction.

"Weren't you a bit harsh Mizu-Chan?" Uraraka asked.

"I was honest..." I said simply. "Someone has to be..." I shrugged. "But I shall accompany Kirishima..."

"I don't..." I turned to look at Midoriya who jumped at my gaze. "Never mind." He quickly excused himself looking at the ceiling. I shrugged and walked ahead.

"I'm going to kill that wet bitch!"

"I'm not even going to say how wrong that sounds..." Kirishima chuckled. "No, Bakugou you know how Mizu is..."

"Hah? Don't tell me your on her side Kirishima?" He Bakugou grumbled.

"I never said that," I sighed taking another step walking into the room. "Oh, Mizu..." Kirishima pulled a smile. "I was just talking to Bakugou..."

"Could you give us a couple minutes?" I asked. Kirishima blinked at my words. Before nodding.

"Yeah, just try not to damage one another too much," Kirishima chuckled. Before walking out, peering back in. "Bakugou, behave."

"What are you my mother?" Bakugou asked angery. Before turning to my direction. "What do _you_ want?"


	2. Chapter Two “Fast Hearts”

"What do _you_ want?" Bakugou asked rudely.

"Rudeness won't get you anything," I said simply. Walking to his bed taking a seat, he only narrowed his eyes at me, quickly getting up. Crossing his arms.

"If Your here to be fucking annoying, fucking leave..." I sighed at his words, typical Bakugou.

"You are so hostile," I quickly said. Still sitting my hand danced upon his bed sheets tracing the sheet. "Anyways, I didn't come here to irritate you, neither to apologize," I stated. "You know I want ask for forgiveness when I know I'm right..."

"You looking down on me bitch?" He asked with an irritated look.

"Not exactly..."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?!" He growled staring harshly at me. "What does 'not exactly' suppose to even fucking mean?!"

"Calm down Bakugou..." I sighed, jeez he is so unapproachable. Poor people that he will one day save. "Not exactly means I'm not here to look down at you, it's more of a warning if that makes any sense..."

"It doesn't, this entire conversation is a fucking waste of time."

"I see, you are an idiot." I said nonchalantly in a small voice.

"What did you call me bitch?" He raised a hand swinging it to me, with an explosion, swiftly I converted into my liquid form as his hand went straight through my body before he pulled it back, his entire hand and arm wet, slowly water went back to form my face, I turned back into my normal self. "What the fuck?! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

"Huh?" I looked at his shocked face. "My entire life, you've been a focused on yourself you never realized someone might eventually surpass your abilities. Maybe it's dodging. Or using their quirk, but your attacks only make people pity you..." I stated quietly.

Bakugou didn't respond he just huffed loudly. "Have you actually ran out of things to say?" I asked standing up. "How interesting..." I stated surprised, not a lot surprises me, but a silent Bakugou will always surprise me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes were narrowed, I got closer to him, his face had tiny shades of pink underneath his eyes. His pupils were dilated, a small bead of sweat dropped down his forehead.

"You look, curiously, nervous? Bakugou, are you nervous?" His eyes widen only for a couple seconds later his eyes shut harshly quickly he pushed me back into his bed, with him on top of me, suddenly a feeling burst through my chest.

"You shouldn't get that close to a guy," his red eyes were narrowed, they were looking sternly down at me. I was silent in reply. "You are impossible." He rolled his eyes, his hands gripped my wrist pinned against the bed, his knee separated my legs.

"I feel weird." I stated. Bakugous eyes widen.

"The fuck?" He asked.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." I said calmly.

"People aren't usually calm when those things happen dumbass..." Bakugou gave me a look.

"I guess your right, get closer..." I told him, his face bursted into a red color.

"Why the hell would I fucking do that?!" I knew he would resist, swiftly my arms wrapped around his neck, his eyes were wide with shock as I pulled him closer. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, the pounding just got faster.

"My heart is going faster..."

"H-HEY! Let go!" Despite his words, he showed no signs of pulling, with one hand I slid it off his neck, down to his chest, I could feel his heart pick up. "Let go wet bitch!" His face was still a pink color.

"Yours is also picking up... Are we both... Nervous?" I asked him passively.

"I don't get nervous..." He said in a spiteful yet low voice.

"Then what are you feeling?" I asked him, my eyes gazed up to his hands at either side of my face. Tightening on his bed sheets, now becoming crinkled.

"I'm pissed." I watched as a scowl formed on his face. "You... Piss me off..." I blinked.

"I have an urge to kiss you..." I said bluntly.

"Huh?!" His face was now the color of a tomato. "Have you no shame?!" I blinked once more.

"Shame... I suppose I don't, did I say something shameful?" I asked him.

"How can you be so stupid? You don't tell a guy you want to kiss them, especially not when you are in their room, the door closed and then on top of you." Bakugou explained.

"I see," suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh by the way Bakugou—!" Silence suddenly filled the room as Kaminari and Kirishima along with Midoriya stood white faced staring at us. "Uh..." Kirishima coughed.

"Bakugou and Mizu were about to have se—!" Suddenly Kirishima three his hand on Kaminari's mouth.

"I'll tell you later..." Kirishima took a step back closing the door, we heard footsteps run away from the door.

"The idiots..." Bakugou said angrily. "Like hell I'd fuck—" Bakugou looked down at me, he gulped before pushing himself off of me. I sat up, the beating was there, just not as severe.

"My heart is calming down." I stared.

"You know, at this point I would think you were in love with me!" Bakugou quickly snapped.

"Love?" I asked him "what is that?" I asked.

"What are you a robot?" He asked.

"I've lived my life preparing to be hero, I've never done much but train and study." I explained "so what does love mean?" I asked him once more.

"What? Fine, you know how you love your parents or whatever?"

"I don't have parents, they died when I was young," I replied.

Bakugou was silent in response. He was in thought, his face was no longer anger, but certainly no pity as I see in most people when I tell them.

"Aren't you like that half and half bastards sister? You used to walk together." Bakugou asked.

"His father took me in when my parents had died, he had been close to them, trained me to be a hero for my parents wish, but I've never seen him as a father. Sort of pushed me aside when he realized Shoto wasn't about to beat me, I was much more dedicated than he was." I shrugged. "But what does that have to do with love?"

Bakugou had an uncertain look on his face.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," he huffed sitting next to me.


	3. Chapter Three: “What is this?”

"Love... Is something intense, like thinking of the person you love is enough to get you worked up, you enjoy their presence, even if it's just being in the same room as them."

Bakugou started, his hands were together, fingers intertwined. "You want to be around them, and no matter how stupid, or stuck up they are your heart refuses to give up. You want to be around them," I looked down at my pale palms. I extended my hand.

"All my life, I've been taught to be strong, emotions—Endeavor says are meaningless the ultimate sign of weakness." I explained. Slowly I brought my hand closer tightening into a fist, "of what you say is true, and such a powerful emotion, actually exists something that makes me want to surrender. I can't afford to love, it's a distraction..." I lowered my hand, pushing myself off the bed. Turning to face him.

"You interrupted me, I wasn't done..." I felt Bakugous warm hands take my wrist pullin me down, I fell on him.

My legs were at either side of his legs. My arms were pressed against his chest, as our faces were only centimeters away, out noises brushed against one another, I could feel his warm breath on my cold lips. His piercing red eyes bore into my light purple blue ones. His hands shifted to my waist, pushing me slowly to sit on his lap, my legs kneeled down on the bed. Straddling him.

"You are beyond stupid, dense, and impossible, you always get on my nerves, you piss me off, annoying, so... So annoying..." My heart... It was picking up... "Love doesn't always mean weakness like the half-and-half bastards dad says, it can be the thing that makes you stronger, knowing there is something expecting you, waiting for you to win it makes you stronger." I was quiet, I had no reply, our proximity made my heart race beyond limit. Was this even healthy?

"You... Ever been in love?" I'm not sure why I asked, I just did. I had completely forgotten real words, grammar it was all out of me.

"No," slowly I watched as Bakugous eyes gazed my face, looking into my eyes, down the bridge of my nose, to my lips.

"Really?" I asked once more, a warmth, yet heart racing feeling welcomed itself in my body.

"No," swiftly a warmth pressed itself against my lips, my eyes grazed down at Bakugous eyes that were open and narrowed, slowly mine began to close, as did his. I relaxed into the warm feeling, I couldn't help but feel like I could grow an addiction to it. Slowly my arms slid up wrapping around Bakugous neck, a deeper feeling, I wanted more. More of this, feeling, I adore it. I felt my strain of holding my breath, I slowly pulled away, only to watch Bakugou pant quietly, one of his eyes covered by his explosion like ash blond hair. One of his red eyes had a glint, before I felt his hand at my head, it pushed me back into him, so we shared another kiss.

Our bodies merged, it was becoming difficult to think anything that wasn't Bakugou, while one hand held my close to his soft lips that spilled out harsh words, his other made it so our bodies shifted closer, Why was he kissing me? Was the only other thought I could have, despite my lack of knowledge, a kiss this deep is meant to be shared for someone special... Right?

Bakugou pulled away, taking another breath, I also panted. Felt as if I could melt at that moment.

"Why are you kissing me?" I asked him. Bakugou was quiet, before placing both his hands at either side of my face.

"I don't fucking know anything anymore!" He huffed, still holding my face. "It feels too damn good though... Jesus, I'm losing my fucking mind." My heart still raced, such a feeling was becoming harder to control. Again Bakugou pulled my face, placing a harsher, stronger, much more passionate kiss on my lips. Before pulling away, panting. "Your going to be the damn fucking end of me..."

He pressed his lips against me, Bakugou stood up, my legs were wrapped around his torso before he pulled from the kiss, holding me up by my thighs.

Swiftly I dropped my legs as he pushed me under him, he threw off his shirt, bending down placing a kiss against me. His hands slid up, his fingers tangled with mine, pinning me against his bed. The kissing, I could feel something intense warm... His body brushed against mine. My fingers were tangled with his, as his uncovered torso pressed against my thin sleeping shirt. Bakugou pulled away panting, his eyes shot to my shirt.

I watched as his hands—warm hands touched my flat stomach... Underneath my shirt. A comforting sensation that drove my mind into a dizzy state, my arms still laid on the bed as a deep breath left my lips. My hair was sprawled around my head. His head lowered down breathing on my neck.

"Wait..." I suddenly felt my mind clear, I pushed my arms against his chest. Suddenly a silence took over the room, as Bakugous eyes widen he jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I FUCKING DOING?!"

He began ranting swears, and pulling at his hair while pacing. "Fucking shit!" He yelled out.

"Why are you upset?" I asked. Bakugou froze, before turning to look at me.

"I don't fucking know anything any more... I don't know if I like you, you like me... If we're about to have sex because of fucking hormones or if we really..." Bakugou stopped his words, his eyes closed as he let out sigh. "I need to be alone..." He said. I stood up off the bed.

"Bakugou..." I said his name softly.

"No, not now Mizu..." He actually said my name.

"You called me Mizu..." I pointed out, Bakugou stiffed at my words.

"What of it?" He asked attempting to be angry.

"I thought you didn't know my name," I stated.

"Of course I know your name..." He let out a tch sound. "I'm not some idiot..." He huffed. My eyes wandered his room, gazing at his discarded shirt on the ground. I walked to it picking it up from the floor. I extended my hand to Bakugou.

"You weren't lying about love making a person stronger right?" I asked, Bakugou looked at me. "Then why do I feel so strong about you, yet so weak around you?" I asked him.

It was quiet, slowly I walked to his door opening it and stepping out, I pressed my back against his door, my palm touched my chest. A rapid heart beat I felt within my chest. My lips let out soft short breaths and it was as if a tingling sensation danced across them as I pressed my other hands fingers upon them.

"What is this...?" I whispered.


	4. Chapter Four: “Understanding”

I sat in my room, quiet, all I could really hear was my heart beating, after leaving Bakugous room I quickly showered, had another glass of water and stayed in my room.

A knock at my door brought me from my train of thought and listening beat. I walked to the door, opening it to see Shoto standing with a plain look on his face.

"You can come out now, Bakugou left to go train with Kirishima..." I blinked at Shotos words.

"I'm not hiding..." I respond quietly. "I'm thinking..."

I moved so Shoto could walk in the room.

"About Bakugou I presume?" I shrugged quietly.

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "My goals seemed so clear, I strived to be a great hero, a pro..." I spoke, watching Shoto walk over to my desk, sitting on the chair. "But... After what happened between us... I'm not so sure about what I want... At least between us..." I looked down at my hands.

"Its understandable... Hearing this from you, my dad wasn't exactly the most caring creature and when I was young I had my mother, I see her now... But... I at least know the feeling of family love. You never got to really experience that," Shoto stood up, I eyed him. He walked to my window peering through. "Well Bakugous back." I felt my breath hitch. "I just have a question... Why is Bakugou the one making you feel like this? What happened between you two?"

"We kissed," I turned away, now I understood what Bakugou meant by shame. Shoto sighed deeply. "Multiple times... He kissed me, and I kissed back..." I reverted from telling anything more.

"What do you feel when your around Bakugou?" I took a breath, walking to the window, I looked down and gazed at Bakugou and Kirishima talking right outside the dorms. Kirishima was grin, Bakugou with a scowl. I placed my hand on the window.

"I'm not sure... My heart picks up, I feel like I'll melt, and despite how obnoxiously loud and violent he is, the profanity's that come from his mouth... I wanna kiss him..." I explain.

"I myself don't know much, but from my guess you are in love with Bakugou." I looked down prying my hands from the window.

"Good or bad?" I looked at Shoto. Who was silent for a couple seconds, he pulled a small smile.

"You decide that..." He walked to my door. Opening it, "it's not my place to tell you how to feel, it's your own to decide what it all means." With that he walked out closing the door behind him. I looked back out the window Kirishima and Bakugou no longer there. A loud boom shook the dorms before yelling began to start, I rolled my eyes smiling, walking to my door, opening it to see Shoto being attacked by Bakugou who was being held back by Kirishima. Kirishima gazed my way.

"Hey it's Mizu!" Suddenly the shouting stopped, as Bakugous eyes fell on me. He blinked before pulling from Kirishima's grasp.

"Did you come from her room half and half bastard?" Bakugou asked Shoto.

"Yes..." He answered, turning to gaze in my direction. "Is he really the one?" My breath hitched at Shotos question. Bakugou and Kirishima looked at me with a questioning glance.

I thought for a while, what was the answer... Maybe I was in love... My body showed the signs, but my mind has become confused, undecided, I don't know what I want, how bad I want it, or if Bakugou even shares the same confusion, maybe he does from what we had experienced earlier, he seemed agitated but confused, a combination he didn't usually have. Heart beat, there it was, it echoed throughout my body, I looked up gazing at Bakugou... I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, my heart beat became unnatural, my lips began to tingle with the want to kiss him, as passionate and sweet as we did before.

"Yeah," I pulled a small smile. "He's the one," Shoto smiled at me, before slipping away, taking Kirishima with him, who questioned Shotos sudden words and action.

"The hell does that mean?" Bakugou asked me, his face held a confused glance.

"Come inside?" I invited him, he gazed at my room door. Looking hesitant at what to do. Before simply walking inside not even looking at me, I walked inside along with him, closing the door behind me. "I wanted to ask you something..." I started.

"First answer my question... what the hell does that mean? What you told half and half bastard..." I blinked at him.

"I meant you were the one who made me feel so strange..." Bakugou seemed to become silent, he no longer had any emotion on his face... "I wanted to ask if you felt any particular way about me... Or are you confused like how I was? Or perhaps you don't have a feeling at all?"

"Of course I had a fucking feeling, but stuff like that... Someone like you... Is a distraction... I never know how to react so I always try and pick a fight, I don't know any other way to deal with my emotions."

"I find it difficult to believe, that I would ever fall from someone as obnoxious as you..." I stated.

"Oy, you trying to pick a fight now?"

His face showed a tick mark, as I pulled a small smile. His face of anger disappeared as he gazed in my direction. "So what now?" He asked looking away from my gaze.

"I'm not sure, is something suppose to happen?" I asked him. We were both silent before Bakugou let out a breath. "Right... Well... I fucking like you... I mean there's no other way to describe how I feel, your powerful, strong, fast reflexes, you challenge my thinking, and fucking pretty... I guess" He muttered turning away.

I looked at him, the top of his ears were a light pink shade. I tucked a strand of my wavy blue hair behind my ear. "I mean is there any other way to describe how I feel about you?"

I shrugged at his question before gazing away to my window.

"Have you ever kissed someone aside from me?" I asked him.

"Nah," Bakugou seemed to compose himself, turning to face me. "Romance, that shit never was in my mind, I had always set my sights on the prize of being the absolute best."

"I understand... I always thought the same way, relationships bored me, for friendships were nothing but distractions."

"A distraction from..." Bakugou started.

"Being the best." I finished. Bakugou nodded, but since our conversation, I've learned something..."

"That's new," He grumbled at my tease.

"Shut it," he glared before going back to his previous comment. "Something like relationships don't always have to be a distraction, they could be something that pushes you forward." He explained.

I nodded. "Mizu..." He said my family name.

"Just call me Tamara..." I told him. Bakugous breath audibly hitched.

"Tamara..." He said my name. "I..." He sighed.

I walked over to him, taking his clenched fist, he gazed down at my hands taking his. Looking up to faze me. His warmth radiated into my palms and up my arms.

"Bakugou... I like you..." Bakugou looked at me before turning away coughing.

"Katsuki, just call me that..." I let a small smile form on my lips.

"Yeah, me too..."


	5. Chapter Five “What?”

"So tell us Mizu-chan!" Uraraka took my arm, dragging me into the living space with the other girls. "Are you and Bakugou a couple?" I blinked at her words.

"Couple?" I asked. After our kiss, my room was bathed into by Uraraka who witnessed us, Bakugou shot up with a pink face, and cursed running off.

"Yeah! Are you dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Smooch buddies?"

"Um... I don't... I don't think I understand what your asking me... What is a 'couple'?" Uraraka and the rest of the girls froze.

"You don't know what a couple is?" Asked Jirou. I shrugged.

"Not really, I haven't heard such a term."

"How couldn't you have—" Jirou stopped before turning to look at Yaoyorozu who simply shrugged. "I mean it's a universal term... A couple... People going out with one another, romantically..." Jirou explained.

"Did Bakugou not ask you out after confessing?" Asked Uraraka. I shrugged.

"How would've he? I'm not sure... I..." I was deep in thought until Jirou stopped me.

"Okay, first don't strain yourself..." Jirou chuckled briefly. "A guy if he was asking you out would say something like: 'wanna go out with me,' or 'let's go on a date,' something like that, did Bakugou say that..?" I shook my head

"I don't recall him saying that, we merely kissed. That was all." I explained. "And confessed, bug otherwise I don't think we are a 'couple' as you would call it..." I spoke calmly.

"He admired that he liked you?" Jirou asked amazed.

"Bakugou can feel?" Uraraka asked "something pther than anger?" She questioned.

"I had already figured it out a while ago, he become quite a bit defensive when you were around, or when someone brought you up in a conversation..." stared Yaoyorozu. "Remember what happened when Mineta began being vulgar and listing the girls with certain..." Yaoyorozu cleared her throat. "Features..?" Jirou let out an 'Ah' while Uraraka nodded.

"Never thought a person could recover from such injuries." Uraraka cringed.

"Yes," Yaoyorozu nodded. "Anyways, I figured it out quite soon, Bakugou has actually liked Mizu for quite some time."

"Well why has he not asked her out?" Jirou asked.

"Well Uraraka did barge in, and Bakugou was in the middle of kissing Mizu, a little more time and he might've asked her out. Uraraka had a tearful gaze. Before she swiftly turned to me. She took my hand, tightly holding it.

"I'm sorry Mizu-Chan! I ruined your chance at your first Boyfriend!" Uraraka whined. I pat her shoulder.

"It's honestly fine, you don't have to worry about it." I attempted to calm her, "Bakugou will ask when it's the right time, when he is comfortable... Although j don't think he will... He has a goal, and I don't think being a _couple_ with me is part of the goal." I explained. The three girls looked at me, Jirou let out a sigh.

"I knew you would say that," Yaoyorozu spoke. Jirou let out a small laugh, before turning to Uraraka.

"So, now that we covered Mizu and Bakugou, what's up with you and Midoriya?" Jirou asked smugly. Uraraka had wide eyes before turning a deep pink shade. I got up as the three conversed among each other, I made my way from the living space and walked up to my room. I went to open the door until a loud voice clearing caught my attention, I turned my head to see Bakugou looking at me.

"Hello," I greeted. I went to open my door once again before I watched a hand push against the door archway. "Yes?" I asked him.

"What did you mean?" I gave him a confused look. "What did you mean I might not ask? Or when I can? What the hell does that fucking mean?"

I looked at him, looking at his hand that rested against my doorway.

"Well, I would think it be easy, we both agreed that something such as what we feel could be a distraction, and although I know that what I feel about you to be true... I don't wish to be a distraction—And I don't wish to make you feel like I'm forcing you to enter a relationship with someone like me... You might not ask me, and that's fine, and if you do it'll be when you can ask." I explained. Bakugou gave me a passive stare before removing his hand. "Of course, despite everything I don't think we should kiss, or have any sort of physical touch—that would lead to something romantic... We should treat each other as if we were just friends."

"What?" Bakugou asked with a loud tone.


	6. Chapter Six: “Wrath, Envy, & Lust”

"I believe we should treat each other such as friends..." I repeated slower.

"No I understood that fucking part," Bakugou practically barked. "But my 'What?!' is along the lines of: WE FUCKING KISSED! And it wasn't exactly the most innocent fucking thing either! Do you honestly think I could look at the girl I fucking like, who likes me fucking back, and who fucking kissed me... Like a motherfucking friend?!" Bakugou snapped.

I watched him as he continued swearing loudly, I walked into my room, with him behind me, still swearing. He closed the door.

"Bakugou—" I inturupted his swearing spree.

"I told you before Tamara..." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Call me by my first name..." I let out a long sigh.

"Katsuki," I said his name quietly. It was still quite embarrassing. "Listen, I feel that if we stop this all together it can stop complications, make everything better for us both." I simply stated

"How the hell would you know about what I fucking want Tamara?" Bakugou asked. "How the hell do you even believe that you know me enough to say that not having any intamacy with you is what I want?" His eyes continued to glare at me.

"Well to me you've made it clear, the way you speak or act, I would think something like public affection—"

"Tamara, intimacy, kissing, being able to touch you... I'd never say this to another person but I like that, with you... How the hell do you think I would want to ignore what happened? We kissed Tamara, and do you understand that?!"

"Of course I do!" I narrowed my eyebrows a small bit. "I understand that perfectly Bakugou! I do!" I swiftly turned my back toward him. I refused to call him by his first name. "And it was... wow..." I gulped quietly turning around. "Bakugou you must understand, that kiss couldn't have meant so much... We're aspiring hero's. Our life hasn't actually started... One day you'll leave UA and forget about me, marry have kids, or maybe you'll live alone being a hero, but in the end you would've already forgotten, me... it's so much more convenient." I explained.

Bakugou was glaring down at me.

"I don't like convinence, I like to earn my fucking win, I use my skill, my power and intelligence, luck is complete bullshit..." He continued to glare. "If I want it too, and if you did... It would work out—"

"And If it doesn't?" I snapped. I had never raised me voice. Bakugou looked stunned. "And if it doesn't Bakugou?" I repeated my question. "Then what? We have a hatred for one another? An awkward feeling whenever we're so much as in the same room?" I asked him. "I like you, I do... And for how long, I'm not sure, but if you do ask me out I fear it won't work."

"Oh, it'll work... If my name is Katsuki Bakugou this is fucking working!" I turn around to see him right in front of me... I shook my head.

"I'm tired..." I let out a sigh.

Bakugou only shook his head before going to the door opening it. He let out a loud grumble. He walked out slamming the door behind him. I let out a deep breath as if I was holding my breath the entire time he was here. I walked to my bed, letting out a sigh, I fell back on it, as if I had made the wrong decision, no I'm the right one... I quickly corrected myself. I must be the right one.

I extended my hand out looking at the back of my palm, a vision—like a memory even of kissing Bakugou quickly flooded into my brain, it had only happened that morning, it was already noon. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts, I slid my arm down, walking to my door, opening it I see Shoto..?

"Shoto?" I question his presence.

"I just saw Bakugou," he said in his usual calm voice. "He looked upset, coming out of your room he would've been flustered, and cursing while covering his mouth... Not tightening his fist..." I sighed at Shotos words.

"We sort of fell out, I suppose you could call it that..." I explained.

"Fell outfit? You had an argument? Of what if I may ask?" He walked closer, sitting next to me. I sighed once more.

"It's not very important... Just about a choice I made..."

"Just you? About you both?" I nodded.

"Tamara, I hope you realize that making a choice especially when it involves the guy you like, it should be co-decided... He should have a say, even if he is a hot head..." Shoto explained. I blinked quietly at his words.

"I—I'm sorry, I'm so confused..." I replied. "Was I the one in the wrong?" Shoto stood up. "And don't play the pronoun name, I despise when you do such a thing!" Shoto only smiled in return.

"Choices are something very important, it's the one thing that makes us—at least some of us... Human... Although we don't always get to choose, we as people should take advantage of the opportunity, it's also a way to be heard."

"You weren't provided with such a gift," I whispered.

"I'm aware, but you took everything my father said to heart, you were strict, trained day and night pushed yourself to the limit only to bring glory and make you parents proud, you did such a thing as a choice, and yes I chose to become a hero, but I didn't choose my father, or what had happened to my mother..."

"It makes a person feel—" I started in a quiet mumble.

"Like they don't get to choose, that everything they want is stupid, unnecessary, that they are unwanted and no one wants to hear them or their opinions." Shoto explained. "Now knowing Bakugou, he's probably on another level of anger, swearing, thinking how little faith you have in him, thinking that you didn't mean what you told him." I sighed, lowering my head, my elbows rested on my knees holding my face.

"Shit..." I silently swore.

"That's a first..." Shoto smiled lightly. I rolled my eyes standing.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed shooting upwards. "He overreacted to what I said, what I said was really... It was rational," I explained attempting to have some sort of confidence behind my words.

"He does that..." Shoto shrugged. I stopped.

Yeah, he does...

"That's just the type of person he is, he is a literal bomb... And... It was probably the reason I even started liking him in the first place." I moved my hands to my desk. Tapping it lightly.

"Yeah, you've never looked in another direction..." Shoto sighed. I blinked turning to look at Shoto, his light smile disappeared, his hair covered his eyes under a shadow. A sudden draft filled the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Walking closer.

"No, nothing..." Shoto looked up facing me. "It's honestly nothing," he spoke. I got closer he seemed colder then the warm aura he had been giving off before.

"Are you sure?" I took his right hand. It's usual cold feeling there, but he flinched at my touch. "Shoto—" I leaned in close to his silent and dull eyes. "What's wrongs are you—" The door swung open revealing Bakugou.

"Mizu listen I—" Bakugou froze looking at Shoto then he gazed at me, his previous expression shifted into one of anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Calm down Bakugou, nothing happened..." Shoto shifted from my grasp.

"Nothing of better happened half and half bastard!" I merely blinked at the exchange. I was very much confused as to why Bakugou was so upset.

"You're so childish Bakugou," Shoto let out a sigh.

"HA?" Bakugou huffed. "IM DAMN SURE YOU WERE TOO CLOSE FOR ME TO NOT OVERREACT BASTARD!" Bakugou stated angrily.

"Nothing happened I was just talking with Tamara that's all," he rolled his eyes.

"Right, as if I didn't know bastard, what do you fucking take me for, I know exactly what your goal has been when it comes to Mizu..."

"What?" I asked.

"Bakugou don't be so paranoid..."

"Well I think I have the fucking right, the girl I like is in danger of—"

"If you honestly think that's what I want then you're an idiot, Bakugou, what I want is her happiness... And if it means she is with you then I'll live, but will show you no mercy the moment you break her heart..."

"What are you two actually talking about?" I asked looking between them, suddenly a hand grasped my arm tugging me to their side. I looked up meeting Bakugou's stern gaze. ''Bakugou?'' I questioned his sudden actions.

''You like me right?'' He asked. He voice lacked any real assurance.

''Y-Yeah, I do... I mean yeah how else could I describe the way I feel... I mean—"

"Yes or no Mizu..." He spoke sternly. I gazed at him, my heart ached as it began beating quickly the pace quickened I felt like I was about to pass out.

"I don't know... I..." Bakugou let go of my arm.

"Mizu, I like you... And like hell do I want you to take my feelings as a fucking joke, so when you understand... Tell me, yes or no..." A silence surrounded the three of us. I stood wide eyed staring at Bakugou who hid his face behind the shadow of his hair. "Tch..." And with that he left.

A sudden empty feeling filled the once loud aura that was around previously.

"Shoto, I'm so confused..." A wet feeling began to seep from my eyes, my body trembled. I placed my hands on my face feeling tears... I gulped. "Can you tell me?" I looked up at him. Shoto. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Shoto sighed. "But I think... It might be..." He whispered the last part barely audible.

"Be what?" I asked attempting to the clean the tears soaking them back into my skin as the landing in my palm.

Shoto was silent before sighing. He walked over to me, he helped me sit on my bed, slowly my head laid on his shoulder. I cried, such a strong emotion, of sadness. But I felt a cool yet comfortable warmth that made my eyelids weak. I shifted closer to the warmth, before I lost continuousness.


	7. Chapter Seven: “Questions”

I yawned quietly. Opening my eyes I looked around. My room was empty I was still in my casual clothing. It was late evening.

"It seems I fell asleep..." I spoke quietly.

I got up from my bed and opened my door, walking out I went down the elevator, to see Jirou, Uraraka, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Bakugou in the living space. Bakugou held his usual glare, as Kirishima spoke to him cheerfully. I walked to the kitchen, eyeing Bakugou. He looked up to see me, he froze as I walked to the fridge grabbing a water bottle.

I opened it, taking a small sip. I let out a cool sigh.

"Guess you finally decided to wake up, eh?" I blinked turning around swiftly to meet eye to eye with Bakugou, he leaned on the counter.

"I got tired all of a sudden," I spoke again, taking another sip.

"Half and half bastard was there, I saw him leave your room, when I checked on you, you were fast asleep." He looked away. I sighed once more. Taking another sip.

"It's all become so hard, so difficult to understand... Sensations I don't understand," I let out an exhausted breath, despite being full on energy.

"No one ever said it'll be fucking easy... But your smart, I know you are..." Bakugou turned away. "And if that means I lose to the half and half bastard... So be it..."

"Bakugou... I don't understand... What were you talking about earlier..?" I placed my water on the counter.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" I shrugged before shaking my head...

"Shoto hasn't said anything to me..." I replied.

"It's something he should tell you, nothing to fucking do with me..." Bakugou shrugged. I sighed deeply at his words.

"Fine, I suppose he'll tell me when he wants... Whatever it is you mean..." I said. "But I do wish to ask you something Bakugou..." I looked at him. His red eyes widen a bit before returning to normal.

"What?"

"What were going to say when you walked into my room earlier..?" I asked him. Bakugou stopped for a second.

"I was going to apologize for fucking flipping out on you, I know your new to the whole love—like..." He quickly corrected himself. "—Like thing... And I am too, don't get me wrong. I've never liked a girl before, at least until I met you... And I was putting so much pressure on us and how we should date and that bullshit overwhelmed you, I realized that after I took a breath," Bakugou shrugged explainin.

"I did feel a bit overwhelmed," I admitted. "But I'm now, just confused... Attempting to understand what you were talking about and what you were accusing Shoto of—"

"Hey Mizu..." Bakugou interrupted me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I know—because you told me— that you and the half and half bastard are childhood friends and shit, known eachother for so long and that crap, hence I get why you call him by first name... But..." Bakugou turned his face away.

"Would you like me to call you by first name?" I pulled a small smile, my stomach had a weird sensation watching his face turn a light pink shade.

"Pft—fucking sure whatever," He spat looking away. I tilted my head with a smile. "But only if I can call you fucking—I mean... can I call you... T-Tamara, despite us not actually being something..?"

"Why not, it seems only fair... Katsuki..." I said aloud his name. His face turned a bright pink.

"Uh... yeah... sure whatever..."


End file.
